Dangerous Mission
by enma-chan
Summary: Tim 7 mendapat misi mancari 3 bola emas di hutan. apa mereka dapat kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat?


**Dangerous Mission**

Summary: Tim 7 yang mendapat misi yang ternyata dapat mengancam nyawa mereka. Apakah semua dapat berjalan lancar?

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku…

A/N: Sebenernya ini cocok jadi tragedy gak sih??? (--')

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ayo kita jalankan misinya…"

"Ha-i!!!!!!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto pun pergi dari Konoha untuk menjalankan misi mereka, mencari 2 bola emas yang terjatuh di hutan.

"Sensei!!!! Aku menemukan satu!!!!!!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Bagus. Kita cari lagi yang satunya," kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, apakah misi ini berbahaya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tenang, ini hanya misi tingkat C…" kata Kakashi menenangkan Sakura.

_Benarkah? Sayangnya itu… salah_

"Sensei, aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita…"

Kata-kata Naruto menimbulkan keraguan dalam diri Sakura.

"Kurasa dia benar."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan. Dia cemas sekali.

"_Mereka benar… tapi, apa hanya perasaanku saja?"_

"Tenanglah, itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Jangan dibesar-besarkan begitu, na…"

JLEBB…

Perkataan Kakashi terpotong akibat 3 kunai yang menembus di lehernyadengan cepat membuat sang Jonin terjatuh ke tanah.

_Mereka benar…_

Sakura pun berlari menuju Kakashi dan memeriksa urat nadinya. Lalu ia menangis di depangurunya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu disertai isak tangis Naruto dan air mata Sasuke.

Ditengah tangisan mereka, muncul 2 orang ninja yang tak dikenal asal-usulnya.

"Si… siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Kalian apakan Kakashi-sensei, hah???!!!!!!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Jadi, itu Kakashi si Peniru ya? Cepat sekali mengalahkannya."

"Ka… kau! Jangan mengejek Kakashi-sensei!" teriak naruto.

"Kalau kalian mau selamat, serahkan bola emas itu!"

"Enggak!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 kunai kearah Naruto. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung menangkisnya kembali. Maka, perang pun dimulai…

Karena musuh sangat kuat, sedangkan mereka masih yang genintak sanggup lagi melawannya.

"Sa… Sakura…"

"Sa… Sasuke… ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kau segera lari ke Konoha dan mecari bantuan secepatnya. Biar aku dan Naruto yang mengalahkan mereka."

"Ta… tapi sasuke-kun…"

"Cepat lari!!"

Sakura pun berlari menuju Konoha, dia hanya bisa berharap semua berjalan lancar.

_Sekali lagi, dia salah_

Baru berlari beberapa langkah, ia mendengar bunyi ledakan yang hebat dari tempat kedua temannya.

Ternyata, Sasuke dan naruto sepakat memakai semua bom kertas Kakashi untuk mengusir musuh agar mereka dapat menyusul Sakura dengan cepat.

_Sayangnya, pemikiran mereka itu ternyata… salah_

Sakura berlari ketempat mereka dengan cemas. Dia ketakutan. Berharap semua baik-baik saja.

_Jujur… semua tak seperti yang ia harapkan..._

Sesampainya disana, ia menangis, menangis dan terus menangis. Ia memandangi wajah orang-oarang yang ia sayangi telah meninggalkannya.

Lebih tepatnya, untuk selama-lamanya…

"A… aku… maafkan aku…"

Ia pun mengambil kunai yang berlumuran darah dari tangan Sasuke.

"Teman-teman… aku juga ingin pergi bersama kalian… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Saat Sakura mau berdiri, ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Sakura menengok ke belakang. Tampaklah arwah Sasuke berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"Sa… Sasuke"

"Kami disini agar kau tidak takut…"

"Na… Naruto…"

"Kau tak boleh mati, Sakura…"

"Se… Sensei… a… aku ingin terus bersama kalian…"

"Jangan egois, Sakura… masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu disini…"

"Sa… Sasuke… ta… tapi…"

"Ini adalah pertamuan kita yang terakhir kalinya. Saat waktunya tiba kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…"

Mereka pun lenyap dari hadapan Sakura yang menangis dan berlari menuju Konoha.

_3 tahun kemudian…_

Seorang gadis berambut pink terlihat berjalandi taman dekat patung Hokage sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

Gadis itu adalah seorang ninja medis yang terkenal disemua negara, bahkan kemampuannya dalam dunia medis dapat dikatakan mengalahkan gurunya, Tsunade-sama.

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang dibutuhkan orang banyak, kawan?" tanya si gadis sambil meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya.

Didepannya terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura. Dibawahnya terdapat batu berukir naga yang bertuliskan,

"_Telah terbaring, Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: nyoba bikin tragedy, hasilnya jadi kayak gini… ini hasil percobaanku dan temenku di kelas. Yah, maklumin aja kalo kurang seru… gak biasa sih (To Rei: aku dah bikin fic tragedy pesenan lo, nih!). RxR please!


End file.
